Etched in ice
by Olivepie
Summary: 10th squad taichou, Hitsugaya Toushiro ready to serve you" many ice fragments reflecting Hitsugaya's past present and future also illuminating his though on many individuals. "Ne taichou is going to be exposed!": "Matsumoto...urusai" /
1. Hyoun Hyoun desu?

Hyourinmaru.

Everyone spoke of his mighty spirit highly.

"Oh Hyrourinmaru the ice zanpaktou? The one that only reveals itself every thousandth century?"

They talk and rave and from what I heard every century has been the same, people talking about nothing.

"Hyourinmaru? Oh man I heard that he's the strongest ice and water zanpaktou there is! I wish I could wield him!"

Bullshit.

In theory a zanpaktou cannot be strong without a shinigami representative wielding its mighty strength, so I don't understand why they act like he's some sort of god.

"Haven't you heard? Hyourinmaru is said to only be given to celestial beings!"

Celestial beings? What is this a fairy tale world?

I know being a shinigami is a surreal kind of thing and if you were human you would view it as a far of land of magic and such, but really it's not.

Being a shinigami is a serious business, it's a duty and also could be equated to being a destiny.

"Hey isn't almost time for Hyourinmaru to appear and choose a shinigami to carry out its power?" one young academy student asked his friend.

"Really? That's pretty exciting but…who do you think is going to be picked?" replied the other young boy.

Now, I'm not usually one to eavesdrop but seeing as they were chatting under the tree I was resting in, it's not like I intentionally invaded their private conversation.

"I heard the Sou-taichou talking and he said there is a high chance that someone in the academy this year will be blessed with Hyourinmaru!"

Screw that.

It's probably going to be some power hungry idiot.

It's probably going to be some shit faced noble.

It's probably going to be some ass kissing fool.

" Apparently everyone in the academy can come to witness it." Said the first boy excitedly.

"Really cool, oh man I hope it's me, I've been training pretty hard and I am second in my class." He grinned, just like an idiot would.

"Second…wait weren't you at the top of the ranks short of a month ago?" asked the other boy perplexed.

"Yea…I was but then…" the other boy spat dejectedly.

"Then what?" asked his friend.

"This little pipsqueak came out of nowhere, haven't you heard of him…Hitsugaya Toushiro? He's like some sort of genius or something." Said the boy bitterly

"Oh yea, is he they kid they say was placed in the first year lower class and after a week was bumped straight to 5th year advanced?" questioned the other boy.

"That's him, the lil freak." Spat the other boy again.

Asshole.

The academy was a really annoying place and all that ever went on was gossip about the most idiotic things. Why couldn't anyone just focus on studies and admire everyone who was trying their hardest to achieve rank in the seriete's gotie 13?

"I heard he has white hair, just like the snow and cold blue eyes, more biting than the core of winter itself and to top it all off he's supposed to be some sort of super genius." Said the other boy sounding mildly disgusted.

"Well whatever the case is there is only 1 day left until the ceremony, I'll work extra hard to gain Hyourinmaru and make my name known in lights. Mizaru Taro the great wielder of Hyourinmaru and respected noble seated in a high position in the gotie 13." Mizaru proclaimed boldly puffing out his chest.

"Hold tight Mizaru, someone might just steal your glory…like some celestial being or something." Joked Mizaru's friend.

"Like who? That freak Hitsugaya? No way just because he has white hair doesn't mean he's some celestial being. He's just some street rat from rukongai, there is no way a great spirit would coincide with trash from the streets" he said pigheadedly.

I hate nobles.

I really hate nobles especially ones like Mizaru, who got into the academy using money

And a few lame sword throws. People like that were worthless. Even if Hyourinmaru was blind, deaf and had a bad sense of humor, none of them would EVER be bad enough to choose someone like Mizaru Taro.

"Well, let us get going I don't want to be tardy for my knighting and right to be the wielder of Hyourinmaru." Mizaru said proudly dragging his friend off.

Fool.

I learned that you can't wish for things.

Wishing is for the naïve, you have to work until you

Sweat your own blood.

You have to grasp your dream tight in your hand, even if it burns

And fight forward.

Never dropping that dream, holding it as if you were holding your life.

After that little "juicy piece of gossip" I dragged myself back to the academy barracks to get some rest because if tomorrow was as Mizaru claimed, we would all have to be up bright and early to attend this nonsense.

The next day came quicker than expected, when I awoke everything was eerily quiet.

I didn't mind it though and with that I turned over to get some more sleep that was until I heard a knock on the door.

I pulled my pillow over my head trying to ignore the knocking.

"Hello" called a soft feminine voice, it almost carried a motherly tone.

I couldn't ignore the knocking any longer, I got up lazily sliding towards the door and jarring it open a tiny bit to reveal a calm and enchanting older woman with a single long braid hanging down in front of her.

"Mm…ello can I help you?" I yawned sleepily looking towards the woman.

"Hello, I am Unohana taichou and I was told to come retrieve any late students from the academy" she smiled kindly.

"Hm, taichou you say? Eh retrieve late students… why what's today?" I ask lazily beginning to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Today is the unveiling of Hyourinmaru's wielder, all students are to attend so the proper choice can be made." She said kindly.

"I don't see why I have to go, I mean it's not like I'll be chosen and add to the fact that if someone else does I have to clap and pretend I'm all proud and happy doesn't sound like I have any reason to come." I say lazily.

"You never know what could happen, plus you don't really have a choice…the Sou-taichou said that it is an order that everyone come, so you can't really argue." She said matter-o-factually.

"Oh well, don't wait for me I'm going to dress and head down on my own." I smile in a very fake way.

"Oh no it's quite alright I'll wait for you." She smiles in the same way and I shut the door.

Unohana taichou huh? She was one formidable and scary lady.

After getting dressed and walking with Unohana taichou, we made it to the academy's west wing where all speeches and appearances happened.

When I arrived I looked for my teacher and I went towards him. He scolded me lightly and then told me to take my place beside Mizaru taro.

Just as I slid into place Sou-taichou came onto the stage holding a bundle, obviously Hyourinmaru's sword. Obviously I missed the briefing because the Sou-taichou did not speak a word he just began to remove the dowries from Hyourinmaru.

I don't know what happened from there, it's all hazy but it was definitely euphoric.

I felt cold chills down my spine, I felt immersed by the shimmer the sword made in the light. I was vindicated by the way its reaitsu leaked over me like it was basking me in its powers, as the sun would in its light.

The Sou-taichou watched as Hyourinmaru swung crazily at the crowd from his lose grip.

Finally it stopped swinging and pointed dead in the middle of the crowd.

He began to advance forward and people began to split apart automatically.

He finally stopped sword pointed between two people.

One second best contender in the academy, Mizaru Taro.

And the other the number one contender in the academy Toushiro Hitsugaya.

I was silent and I was dazed but also I was pinned to the spot by the sheer

Spirit force of the sou-taichou.

The sword was pinpoint, dead center between the two boys, but Mizaru being as dense as he was began to gloat.

"See! I knew it would be me, how amazing I am truly honored…come now don't be shy fellow shinigami to be rejoice with me! Cheer my name!" he sneered disgustingly as he reached out for Hyourinmaru's blade.

That's when it happened. Before Sou-taichou could begin to react, to suppress Mizaru with his spiritual pressure Hyourinmaru had, but it wasn't him alone.

Hyourinmaru's brilliant blue glow was doubled with an equally if not more brilliant shine then from none other than Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Don't advance any further." Growled Hitsugaya in a far off voice.

Mizaru was socked to say the least, he dropped to the ground trembling.

"Never put your filthy hands upon my sheath, never place you unworthy will into the hilt of my sword and never thrust you disgusting pitiful energy upon my blade." Roared Hitsugaya.

Now at this point it was obvious that this was not Hitsugaya talking but none other than Hyourinmaru.

"Let me make this clear to EVERYONE in the seritie my master and wielded of HYOURINMARU is the celestial being HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO" boomed the voice, everyone was shocked needless to say.

Especially Mizaru, lets just say that the noble with a big attitude became a much less cocky person.

Hyourinmaru.

Reviled as a sacred symbol of strength, power and courage.

Also known as a beast of great wisdom and kindness.

One of the greatest zanpaktous of all time only awarded to celestial beings.

Hyourinmaru: truth

Is an old dragon.

With an abnormally large nose.

Extremely talkative.

Extremely sarcastic.

Extremely annoying.

Impaired when it comes to making jokes.

But above all, he's an ok type of personality, he's no god or revered celestial being

But he has a good heart so I guess its ok like this.

10th squad taichou Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Wielded or Hyourinmaru, ready

To services you at your will.


	2. Sanity's funeral

There's one person in this world that I fear most. This person is so very intensely scary that I begin to wonder how the hell I survive everyday life.

People joke. A lot.

"No wonder his hair is white" they whisper and snicker.

"Heard that the shit gets scared out of him everyday." Said another

"The stress has turned his hair white, poor thing." Said yet another.

If only they knew. My hair was white yes, natural by birth, given to me by my mother I suppose, though I don't remember her all that well. But part of what they say is true…My hair was never, EVER this white until that person came along…though I'll never in the seven hells admit to it.

Now this person is by far the most sincere person in the world. A heart as big as the sun basking everyone in its warmth and compassion. This person is also one of the fiercest fighters I've ever met, agile, beautiful, strong, annoying…lazy, down right rude…intrusive… A god damn addict.

Whoa, hold.

Ok sometimes when I talk about this person, even my natural born ice like temperature raises straight through the roof, out of this room higher than Hyourinmaru and I could ever soar.

Now when I hear people talk about this person, it riles me. Never have I heard such blatant disrespect for anyone, ever, not even towards myself, a person, of the most abnormal bodily features. Someone once put it as…a snow cone with jagged ice on the top.

Now when I go around my daily bouts, transferring paperwork, running errands, shopping training, I hear all these rumors fly. How disgusting, it seems like the gotie 13 is just the shinigami academy, only difference, we have to pretend we like each other and respect each other.

Rumors.

I hear them fly around, whipping violently. No care in the world, no regard to the person it was going to infect, to plague. It's horrible. It's downright abuse in all regards.

"Heard that the poor thing slept with a bunch of old farts to get to the top"

"Heard that the poor thing can't even hold a sword right"

"Heard the poor thing has to take orders from a child"

"Heard…."

"NO MORE" my voice explodes, involuntarily. I can't listen to all this bullshit.

It's all a lie. The temperature drops. The sun dissipates, my eyes take on a new borne hardness. I've created another me. One made for solely protecting THIS person.

Harshness, there's not an ounce of regret in my voice, not even a hint that this threat will not be carried through, but only a tone that says "I will kill you" as pure and blatant as if I had spoke the words myself.

"I will not tolerate any disrespect to ANY other gotie 13 members, do you understand!" I bark out fiercely.

A bunch of hasty nods though it seems that their muscles were frozen, so it came out to look like some ridiculous jerking. Sort of like the kind a chicken makes.

Ironic, huh?

"If I ever hear you disrespect ANY gotie 13 members let alone someone from MY SQUAD, I will not hesitate to reprimand you, revoke your shinigami license and feed you to the far more tact and brutal rukongai people, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

They squeak, just like mice. Who's small now huh?

After that little bout, I promptly return to my office and begin paperwork.

Smiling uncharacteristically. I hear Hyourinmaru hum with a sort of fatherly pride.

I tell him his humor is dulling further and further with his age. He often joked about being like my father, given to me by god.

See.

I wasn't kidding when I said his was stunted in his humor.

We went about arguing, about nothingness for a good 10 minutes when it happened.

Hyourinmaru jolted his abnormally large nose to the air and took on an uneasy feeling.

He abruptly slithered away, saying he would exact his revenge for me insulting his nose, which in his opinion is beautifully shaped and sized.

Oblivious.

At first I had no clue, that was until I felt the reiatsu. All hyper and spiked. Jumpy and far too energetic. Disgustingly sweet and mischievous.

Ah how could I have forgotten?

"That" person.

The name "That" person bears is actually quite ironic.

First name has the meaning Chrysanthemums better known as the funeral flower.

The irony in everything today is sickening.

Chrysanthemums are sent to funerals.

And it seems I was sent one, one to honor the death of my sanity.

Last name divine pine tree.

Tall, beautiful and pine cones the size of overgrown watermelons.

Also a tall divine tree that blocks your view.

A divine pine tree that always makes a mess for you to clean up.

A divine pine tree that can survive all weather types.

A yes that person is….

"TAICHOU!!"

"Matsumoto Rangiku, here to services you today!!"

Yes the scariest person in the world.

My fukutaichou Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Ne taichou…you look a little frightened" she smirks.

Cold glare.

"Whatever could you be talking about Matsumoto." I say coldly.

"Well it's just that…" she begins to say but I deliver the first blow.

"Well I was just so very frightened…by the very though of how much paperwork you have to do today, my, my" the words drip out of my mouth slow like honey, then freeze and the weight of the ice settles.

Blank stare.

Victory.

No emotion.

Triumph.

No person.

Glor…NO PERSON!

"MATSUMOTO!!"

"Eh taichou a dragon with an abnormally sized nose can't see a small sleek cat sneak away can it?"

Just another, in my life

"10th squad taichou, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Ready to services you…alone…yet again."


End file.
